


Thunderstorms

by Im_writing_out_of_time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Smut, I don't know how to tag shit, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_writing_out_of_time/pseuds/Im_writing_out_of_time
Summary: Maria tries to get Eliza to enjoy the smaller things in life- specifically dancing in the rain.





	Thunderstorms

The storm raged all around them. The rain was pouring and the mud beneath their feet was sticky and slick.

“We just had to walk. We couldn’t have driven to town or anything. No, you wanted to take a nice long walk,” Eliza mumbled. She was cold, wet, and less than happy about it. Her hair stuck to her face and water dripped in her eyes. “Maria, are we almost there,” she whined, but Maria was behind her. “Maria!” 

“Shh. ‘Liza. I just want to stay here for a little while. C’mon, my love. Just come stand with me.” She raised her face to the sky and let the water pour over her. The water drizzled down the bodice of her dress, to the crevice between her breasts. Eliza could see the delicate bones in Maria’s chest as she curved her back to twirl in the rain. 

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain? Maria, let’s go, I’m cold. I want to get out of this dress. Can’t we just go home?” 

Maria looked to Eliza and walked to her, hands outstretched toward the shivering girl. “Give me your hands. I want to show you something.” 

Eliza tentatively put her hands in Maria’s and squealed when Maria pulled her to her chest. Maria’s arms found their way around Eliza’s waist and traced up her spine, making her shiver. Maria’s fingers tangled in the thick, dripping hair that fell from Eliza’s ponytail. Her fingers traced higher and higher until she reached the hair tie in Eliza’s hair. She tugged until the hair fell around Eliza’s shoulders, a thick rope of hair framing her face. 

“I know you want to get home and put on some dry clothes. Can you just do one thing for me?”

Eliza nodded her head unsure of whether or not she actually wanted to do whatever scheme Maria was planning. “I guess,” she sighed. 

“Close your eyes. Keep them closed, okay? No peeking. If you peek, I’ll have to make you start all over again. Okay?” Eliza nodded and closed her eyes, and no sooner had she done that than Maria began contorting her body. She felt her hair pulled, and Maria kept pulling until Eliza turned her face towards the sky. The rain began to hit her closed eyes, and she squinted, making sure her eyes were tightly closed. 

“Maria, the rain is hitting my eyes. Do we really have to do this?” 

“Shh. Just let it happen. You don’t have to, but I really want you to.” That made Eliza feel guilty for not wanting to do it, so she kept her face to the sky. Maria moved her body into Eliza’s, wrapping Eliza’s eyes around her just as a crack of thunder sounded off and lightning danced around them. Eliza could see the lightning through her eyelids. Normally, thunderstorms terrified her, but feeling Maria’s arms around her  
calmed her. Maria wrapped one arm around Eliza and used the other to bring her lips down to her own. Their lips molded together perfectly and Eliza deepened the kiss and Maria smirked behind the kiss. Maria pulled back and Eliza looked at her. 

“You never pull away first. Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?” Eliza was frantic knowing she hadn’t pulled away first.

“No, my sweet. I just wanted to get you home before you get sick. Come on, we’re almost there. It’s only about a mile from here and most of it’s downhill.” She grabbed Eliza’s hand and pulled her down the path. “Look,” Maria said as they passed the treeline. “You can see my house from here already. It was less than a mile.” 

Eliza began to walk faster down the hill until she got walking too fast and hit a patch of mud. She fell and began rolling down the incline until she could orient herself and stop. Maria ran down the hill after her, careful to miss the mud patch and helped her up. 

“Are you alright?” She questioned between her bouts of laughter. She reached her hand out and waited for Eliza to grab it, but instead doubled over in laughter. She propped herself up on a rock to stay out of the mud and attempted to calm herself down from laughing. 

Eliza stood up and kept walking to Maria’s house, leaving Maria halfway up the hill laughing. She reached the door to the house and, finding it locked, sat on the cold back step. Tears mixed with the rain water on her cheeks and she wiped mud from her cheek onto her dress, ruining it more. 

Soon, Maria made her way to the house and, by now, had stopped laughing. “What’s wrong, ‘Liza? I’m sorry for laughing.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” she mumbled. “I’m not mad, just cold.”

Maria knelt down, bringing her face to Eliza’s. “I know you’re not mad. But you’re upset. You’re crying. Please talk to me.” 

“I’m fine. Just open the door,” she snapped. 

Maria put her head down and reached into her dress pocked to grab the keys. “I’m sorry,” she whispered and pushed the keys into the lock, listening to the tumblers shift. She pulled her keys out and pushed the door open, shuffling inside. 

“Maria, wait!” Eliza stood up and rushed in the door behind her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. I just-” She walked back to the door. “I’m sorry. I guess I’ll be going now.” She walked back through the kitchen and got to the door, turning the knob before she was pulled away and pushed against the door. 

“Don’t leave me. Please. I didn’t mean to laugh at you, my sweet. I’m sorry. Come on. Let’s get you upstairs and into some dry clothes. Well,” she paused. “After you take a shower. You have mud in your hair,” She pulled a clump of mud and grass from Eliza’s hair and set it on the counter. “Please stay.”  
Eliza’s cheeks flushed, but she nodded her head and, grabbing Maria’s hand, she walked upstairs to the bathroom. “I’m sorry for snapping,” she whispered. 

“Don’t be. I shouldn’t have laughed.” The bathroom door opened and Maria let go of Eliza’s hand. “I’ll go get you something dry to change into. You can take a bath, but I’d rinse off with the shower first if I were you,” she smirked and left the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack. 

Eliza stripped down and turned on the water, testing the temperature before stepping under the water. She turned around and bent over, shaking her hair out under the warm water, watching the mud rinse down the drain. Once she determined that she had gotten the majority of the mud from her dark hair, she turned around to grab the shampoo and instead, hit Maria with her arm. 

“I put some clothes on the counter for you and put your dress and stuff in the wash. Do you need any help?” She stepped under the water, naked before receiving an answer. 

“Well, since you’re already in here, I suppose you could. Thank you.” 

Maria grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some into her hand, before massaging it into Eliza’s scalp. Squeezing more into her hand, she worked it into her own hair, drawing her hair up so it all sat on the top of her head. She turned them around and began to rinse Eliza’s hair, bit by bit until the shampoo was all out and worked the shampoo into her hair until it began to foam. She pulled the foam from her hair and held it in her hands. “’Liza, look.” 

Eliza turned around only to be met with a face full of soap foam. She shrieked, but began laughing, running her face under the water to get the soap off. Maria laughed and stepped under the water to wash the shampoo from her hair. She shook her hair like a wet dog and watched as Eliza threw her head back in laughter. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

Eliza blushed. “Not as beautiful as you.”

Maria smiled and brushed a few strands away from Eliza’s face. “I know we haven’t said this yet, either one of us, but I love you. So much. I’m in love with you Elizabeth Schuyler. You don’t have to say it back yet, but I do. I love you so much. You’re my entire world. You’re so perf-”

“I love you too, Maria.” 

Maria rinsed the rest of the shampoo from her hair and watched it circle the drain before pushing the drain stop in place and turning on the tub. She grabbed some bath soap from the cupboard beside the tub and poured some into the rising water. She sat on the bottom of the tub and reached for Eliza to come sit in her arms. Eliza complied, sliding to the floor of the tub and laying in her girlfriend’s arms. 

Maria began rubbing Eliza’s arms from her elbow to her shoulder and back again. She began tracing circles across Eliza’s skin and her fingers danced across her girlfriend’s perky breasts. A squeak escaped from Eliza’s lips as Maria’s fingers pinched her nipples, surprising her. She bit her lip as Maria’s lip kissed their way up Eliza’s shoulder to her ear, drawing her ear between her teeth and nibbling gently. 

“Maria, are you sure we’re ready? We haven’t been dating all that long.” 

“It’s up to you, darling.” She pressed her pursed lips against Eliza’s neck and moaned. “I’m ready if you are.” 

“Can we finish our bath first?”

Maria laughed, her voice was like the tinkling of bells. “We can wait until after our relaxing bath. The water was nearing the edge, so Eliza reached forward and turned off the water. She felt Maria’s arm on her shoulders, massaging and leaned back slightly to let Maria reach her better. 

Maria massaged Eliza’s shoulders until she finally laid back on Maria’s chest. “Thank you, my darling.” She rested her head against Maria’s and snuggle her head into Maria’s neck, her wet hair sticking to Eliza’s face. Eliza inhaled deeply, Maria’s scent pleasant and calming. 

“Are you smelling my hair?” Maria laughed. 

Eliza looked at Maria sheepishly. “It’s comforting. I like it.” She slipped her body down and pulled the plug from the drain. Standing up, she toweled herself off and handed the towel to Maria. “Come on, let’s go to your room.” She grabbed the stack of clothes from the counter and walked out of the room. Maria’s eyes followed her out of the room and down the hall. Eliza’s hips swayed naturally as she walked down the hall. 

“God, she’s beautiful,” Maria whispered before following her down the hall. She turned the knob to the bedroom door and found it locked. “’Liza? Honey, the door’s locked. Can you come open it for me?” 

“Uh, just a minute!” Eliza called through the door. Her voice was shaky and her nerves were shining through. “I’ll be right there.” The door stood open and Eliza stood sheepishly in front of the door, one leg tucked behind the other. A stray lock of hair fell in front of her face and she was wearing a red corset and a matching thong. 

Maria’s jaw dropped as she looked at her girlfriend dressed up in sultry red, her lips painted the same shade of red. 

“God, I… I look stupid don’t I?” She turned around. “I’m so stupid,” she whispered to herself. She started untying the corset, fumbling with the knot. 

“Oh sweet God, no. Baby, stop. Eliza!” Maria moved to Eliza. “I want to be the one to take it off of you.” She wiped a stray tear from Eliza’s cheek. “You look absolutely gorgeous. I don’t want you to ever think different.” Her eyes raked across Eliza’s body. “God, you look delicious.” She led Eliza to the bed and gently pushed her back. “Are you sure about this?” 

Eliza nodded her head tentatively. “Yeah,” she whispered. 

“Okay.” Maria ran her hands down Eliza’s arms and pulled her hands towards her breasts. “Massage them. Caress them gently.” While Eliza was doing that, Maria moved her hands to the ribbon that held the corset against Eliza’s breasts pushing them up. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” 

Eliza looked down and blushed. “Am I- does this feel good?” 

“Yes baby. Oh yes! You’re doing amazing.” She pressed her lips to Eliza’s neck and kissed from her neck to her ear and sucked Eliza’s ear in between her teeth. Eliza let out a small squeak as Maria’s teeth raked her earlobe. Maria released her ear and kissed her way to Eliza’s mouth and sat back. “Arms up.” Eliza did as she was told and Maria pulled the corset up and over Eliza’s head and tossed it to the floor. 

Eliza fell back on the bed and pulled Maria along with her, their chests pressed together, each feeling the others breathing. Maria wrapped her fingers in Eliza’s hair and pulled their lips together. Maria licked Eliza’s lips, asking for entrance. Eliza complied and Maria’s tongue searched every crevice of her mouth. Feeling Eliza being so compliant only turned Maria on more. She had never kissed Eliza like this, only chaste kisses on the lips or cheek. This was a whole new level for both of them. 

Eliza wrapped her arms around Maria and held their bodies together while Maria’s fingers danced around her body, leaving a trail of fire wherever they went, finally stopping once they found her way to Eliza’s thighs. Eliza’s thighs part and Maria feels the dampness escaping from her core. Her fingers reached up slightly higher and Maria felt Eliza’s whole body tense up. 

“’Liza, are you sure you want to do this?” Maria opened her eyes and looked at Eliza in time to watch her nod her head, quickly, but rigidly. “’Liza, please talk to me.” 

“You’ll be gentle?” Eliza whimpered. 

“I would never hurt you. Ever. Do you want to stop?”

“No!” she cried. “No. I’m just nervous. I’ll be okay.” Eliza slid her hands along Maria’s back. 

“Let me do something first.” She slide out of Eliza’s grasp and down her body. “I think these need to go,” she said as she slid the crimson thong down Eliza’s legs. She started at her ankles and began to kiss and lick her way up her legs, finally coming to the place she wanted to taste most. Maria parted Eliza’s legs and used her tongue to lick Eliza’s sweet pussy. Eliza let out a gasp and her fists clenched, bunching the sheets into her hands. “You taste so sweet, my love.”

“Maria,” she moaned. 

“Yes, my sweet?” Her fingers worked their way into Eliza’s sweet pussy, curling themselves along the spot Maria knew would make Eliza’s body draw her into an orgasm. “What would you like?”

“Don’t stop, Maria!” she mewled. 

Maria complied, bringing her mouth down and letting her tongue and teeth nip at the little bud that would be Eliza’s undoing. Her other hand found its way to her own clit, rubbing over and over again, circling herself. It didn’t take long before Eliza’s fingers were weaved tightly into Maria’s long chestnut locks. 

“Maria!” she cried. “Oh god, don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” 

Maria’s tongue kept running up and down Eliza’s wet clit before latching onto it and sucking while Eliza writhed on the bed, her eyes closed, her mouth fallen open, back arched, pussy muscles clenching around Maria’s fingers. 

Maria’s body fell forward as her own body clenched in orgasm. Her moans were muffled, her mouth still latched onto Eliza’s clit. Her teeth clamped down accidentally and Eliza’s hips bucked against her face. Her mouth unlatched and she pulled her body up slightly to rest her head on Eliza’s hips. 

“Don’t lay down there. Come hold me.” Maria followed Eliza’s request and moved her body up to the head of the bed and wrapped her arms around Eliza’s petite waist. “That was my first time.”

“Oh really? I never would have guessed,” Maria joked. 

“Thank you.” 

Maria sat up and looked at Eliza, her hair everywhere, lips swollen, chest heaving. “For what?” 

“Making it so perfect. I love you.” 

”I love you so much.” Her lips pursed as she moved her lips closer to Eliza and Eliza moved to close the distance. 

Eliza pushed Maria back on the bed and straddled her lap. She used her teeth and nibbled on Maria’s lip, asking for access. Her tongue tangled with Maria’s and she could taste herself on Maria’s tongue. She moaned slightly, the taste of herself on Maria’s tongue turning her on even more. She pulled back first, taking the time to look at her girlfriend’s body, naked beneath her. “It’s my turn to try,” she said, moving her hand to cup Maria’s warm, dripping pussy. “It’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on tumblr
> 
> @im-writing-out-of-time


End file.
